


astral projection

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Demon Choi San, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Dragon Hybrids, Gangbang, Harpy, Hellhounds, M/M, Mage Choi Jongho, Master/Servant, Monsterfucking, Naga, Non-Graphic Violence, Objectification, Orcs, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Here San and Wooyoung are, in the middle of a supernatural underground club like wolves among sheep, ready to feast their fill on pure sexual energy.akawoosan get fucked by a whole host of supernatural creatures
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Original Characters, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Original Characters, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	astral projection

An outsider would never imagine places like this existing in the city. This city's image was as crystal clean as the walls that surrounded it, scrubbed by magical power and illusion. So were most of the accessible districts, full of bright-eyed young apprentices and the more 'respectable' supernatural creatures, generous with their money and disdain for those of a lower status than them alike.

Lost visitors would always find their way back to the gleaming city center eventually, would never manage to stumble upon the poorer districts. The few young wizards who did manage to find their way here would most likely immediately run back out as fast as they could at the first glimpse of sharp teeth or red eyes.

This was where Wooyoung felt perfectly at home, leathery purple tail flicking idly through the air as he waits impatiently. He can smell it in the air coming from the dark club entrance in front of them, the musk of magical humans and creatures' life force, the sexual energy thrumming through their veins. It's absolutely delicious.

Wooyoung licks his lips with his long forked tongue and threads his arm through San's, huddling close to the other demon. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" he complains, resting his chin on his partner's shoulder. San instinctively leans his head against his as well, their small horns knocking together.

"I don't know," he breathes, eyes pretty pink and slitted. "It should be soon, right? Master said this was our reward."

Wooyoung nods eagerly, squeezing closer to San as if he can melt into his body and become one, hand sliding down his spine. San is wearing a tight sleeveless shirt cut away at the midriff, shimmery warm colors that catch the eye and draw the gaze to the patterns of glowing runes etched into his skin. The magical tattoos that would normally be looped around his ankles, wrists and neck in a delicate black chain to show he's owned have moved and congregated to the small of his back.

Wooyoung rubs over the black words, smirking. “Cum dump,” it says, quite directly, with an arrow in pretty curly font right down under San's tiny shorts. Wooyoung chose the words himself, and he's pretty proud. His own tattoo, semi-hidden under the loose sheer silk shirt he's got on, reads “free hole.” San chose that one for him.

Their Master had rolled his eyes high when he heard what they wanted, but there was a strong underlay of fondness and desire in his smile as he commanded the magical ink into action. His magic was so easy to control, so heady and so powerful Wooyoung could drown in the scent, and no matter how long he spent around the young mage he called Master in more ways than one, he never quite got used to it. The mage had then simply lifted a hand and a little curl of magical vine curled around each of his demon's ears, ready to be used as communication any time.

And that's why Wooyoung is getting impatient, because they're at the club, everything is ready, yet Master still hasn't given them the okay yet. And even though he knows that Master is watching even now, always will be, he's already starting to get antsy without someone to reign him in. San shows the restlessness in a different way, lets it build and build up inside of him until his eyes and horns go bright red and brimming with untapped energy. Wooyoung looks around at the alley wall they're hidden from sight behind before his fingers creep down further on San's back, fingertips dipping under the waistband of his shorts. Before he can go any lower, the tattoo burns icy cold against his palm for a second.

Wooyoung hisses and pulls his hand away, pouting up at the sky wherever Master might be watching. "You know you shouldn't be starting without me," the mage says, voice low and calm in his ear like he's standing right there.

San whines quietly, big red eyes pleading. "C'mon, we've been so good, I promise!"

"True, true," Master chuckles. "You haven't even killed anyone yet, I'm pretty impressed."

Wooyoung eagerly joins in. "Right? We've been so good, and I'm soo hungry," he says, voice lowering into a near-growl as his teeth ache. Master laughs into his ear, warm and familiar and devastatingly in control.

"Alright, alright, you greedy little monsters. I give you my permission to get in there and go wild. I'll be watching, so don't you dare start getting disobedient."

San has started bouncing slightly up and down in excitement already, tail curling around Wooyoung's ankle. Wooyoung grins in triumph and reaches to the side to lace their fingers together, tugging him along to the club entrance. The huge minotaur bouncer looks intimidating, but it only takes a glimpse of them, the horns and runes inscribed in their skin, for her to wave them right through. And then Wooyoung and San are in, looking over the crush of hundreds of magical human and creature's bodies alike, all pressed together with senses and energy heightened. It's a veritable feeding ground, and Wooyoung can feel his body buzzing out of his skin, a roaring hunger inside of him for blood, flesh, cum, any form of life form he can get right now.

Master never lets them have any violent fun anymore. Right after they had been summoned from the vicious deep darks of the abyss, ready to incinerate any puny human idiotic enough to bring them into this plane only to find the most lovely, delicious, powerful nephilim boy waiting for them instead, their new Master had let them wreak as much havoc on the human world as they wanted. His entire had body had glowed bright with barely contained power and glee as he watched the two demons tear apart flesh and bone, sucking the marrow and very essence from every single human in the government meeting building they were in. Master's magic had wiped the vision of any cameras or recording spells, and out they had gone as quick as they came, nothing but a shiny, licked-clean place behind.

Ever since then, nearly eight years ago, they haven't been allowed to kill that many people at once, ever. Master says it's too risky, that he's got to lay low while he's acting as a regular human mage in the Academy. Wooyoung understands, because he'd do absolutely anything to prevent harm coming to his dear Master, but it's no less annoying. Now, they only eat a couple unsuspecting human visitors here and there, San's preferred food, or one or two elves or vampires that Wooyoung loves to eat. That's not even enough to satisfy them, and even just a few murders in the lower districts are a stain on the city's reputation, so they've had to find an alternative.

Demons like Wooyoung and San can live off of any kind of pure life force. The most concentrated source of this is flesh and blood, especially hearts, but sexual energy in the form of semen works as well. But to be sated, they need... a lot, to say the least. And no matter how incredibly talented Master is at pleasing them, he is only one man, after all. So here the pair are, in the middle of a supernatural underground club like wolves among sheep.

Wooyoung can feel it acutely, the way all eyes are on them the second they walk in. Wooyoung sways forward onto the dance floor as San sends the crowd flirty glances, completely confident. It's a piece of cake to entice them, heighten the thick arousal in the air and intense gazes on them. Laughing with glee, San pulls Wooyoung close, sharp teeth showing and eyes bright as he loops his arms around his neck.

Wooyoung grins and follows him, pressing their bodies flush and rolling his hips forward. They're already plastered against each other, still following the beat perfectly even as they grind down on the other's thighs. San tosses his head back, showing off the pretty lines of his neck and jaw, his tongue lolling out of his perfect lips. Wooyoung glances around and reaches up to grab San by the horn, his surprised squeak barely audible over the din as Wooyoung uses the leverage to lean forward and dig his teeth into San's neck.

The moan he lets out at Wooyoung's dangerously sharp little fangs on him is loud, attracting even more attention. Wooyoung feels the lust directed at him run through his veins, lighting him up and making his eyes glow redder as he mouths his way up San's neck until he gets to his mouth, their prehensile tongues curling wetly together. San's shirt is riding up, the vulgar words scrawled across his lower back made obviously visible.

There's so many eyes on them, so many lustful thoughts directed at them swirling through the air right now, that Wooyoung bets they could give in right now and amass enough energy to get what they need. But he's quite fond of drawing things out, getting high on that feeling that he and his other half can make nearly every being in the vicinity on their knees and desperate for them without even using their supernatural powers.

So he and San ignore the crowd for now, carving their own little space on the dance floor. No one is stupid enough to touch them without their permission, it's clear that they're high-level demons by the prescense of a genuine human form.

"Gods, you love the attention so much, don't you?" Wooyoung shudders at Master's voice in his ear, low and affected. He hadn't forgotten, of course he hadn't, but he had allowed himself to get carried away, fall under the illusion that he was the one in control in this situation. San is still moving against him, but their eyes are locked, wide in the sudden tug of the leash that happily keeps them both in line.

"Yes, master," San murmurs, voice immediately meeker.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fully aware that you both know exactly what you're doing. Say it out loud so that everyone else can hear, San.” A bit of color rises high on San's cheeks, not out of embarrassment but anticipation. He's a little bit more hesitant than Wooyoung would be and that's why Master chose him.

"I-i'm an attention slut," San chokes out, eyes lidded as he drags his hips over Wooyoung's thick thigh. It's quiet enough that no one except them in their little bubble can hear.

"Louder. Now." Master orders, voice still only intrigued and amused.

San swallows and looks to Wooyoung for support, pointed tail swishing anxiously in the air behind him. "I'm your little attention slut, master!" it's loud. not quite a yell but nearly, enough that every single head in their vicinity that wasn't looking already turns to them. Oh, fuck, that's so hot, the wave of energy Wooyoung can taste in the back of his throat.

San inhales quickly and buries his face in Wooyoung's neck. running his fingers through his hair, fingers catching on his horn tips, Wooyoung stares out over the faces looking back at them, smiling wide and breathless and close to shedding his sane mask.

"Perfect. You were so good, dove," Master purrs, the sound low and comforting in their ears. San whines and snuggles closer into Wooyoung's chest. Wooyoung isn't going to do anything reckless now that he knows Master is paying attention, but he still slowly presses his hand to the lightly muscled surface of San's abs, pausing with the clear intention of sliding down further into his shorts. "Go ahead, Wooyoungie," Master says quietly, and Wooyoung breathes out in relief. 

He pulls back a little bit so that the crushed crowd around can see between them, clearly see the way Wooyoung's hand slips smoothly down the front of San's tight little shorts. The other demon tips his head back, eyes fluttering shut on a quiet moan as Wooyoung casually wraps his hand around his small cock, rubbing a thumb flat over the tip. Considering the angle they're at, it could be mistaken for a simple touch to the hips, but everyone around them knows better.

"Master, pelase, can we go?" San pleads, voice breathy as his hips roll fluidly up into Wooyoung's still hand. There's silence for a long moment, and Wooyoung's tail flicks impatiently. He's dragging his fingertips slow over the head of San's cock, dragging against him in a way that makes him hiss. Finally, their master speaks up again, tone starting to become just a little bit affected. He must be watching.

"You just can't help but be greedy little whores, huh? So starving you'd let just anyone alive fuck you?" San nods, furiously, drool dripping from his split tongue. "Hm, you deserve it, I suppose. Get out back. Make sure they know what you want, I bet that won't be too hard for you two."

Wooyoung is going to start vibrating or something soon, can feel his horns starting to heat up. He reluctantly slips his hand out of San's shorts with a sigh, both of them unplastering from each other. Even though all the other patrons are trying to act as normal, moving and dancing like nothing is different, he can tell they're only focused on the two of them.

The crowd parts for them as they weave towards the back door, San's tattoo on full display. Wooyoung not-so-discreetly slides his hands under his shirt, bunching his loose shirt up around his stomach to show off the crass words across the small of his back. There's absolutely no mistaking their intentions.

San pulls the back door open, and Wooyoung looks back at the crowd. "Just a few at a time, boys. Sharing is caring," he says, voice smooth and alluring. And then the door closes between them, a flimsy barrier only slightly separating them from the heady energy. The cool night air does nothing to calm down the heat in their blood. And now that they're alone, San freely stretches his limbs out, letting his horns grow a little higher, the ferality of his ancestral form seeping through.

"You ready to put on a nice show for me?" Master says, deep and a little bit excited. San nods eagerly meets Wooyoung's eyes, both of them knowing they're thinking the exact same thing right now. "If you impress me, I'll let you fuck me later," Master says, and both of the demon's bodies almost comically perk up. Master is busy with academy work and requests on the side, he can never afford to be out of magical energy or regular old stamina for too long. It's been months and months since the loyal demons got to take care of their master in return.

Wooyoung's really excited now, tail flicking. They can put on a good show, alright. Especially with a club like this on a night like this, that he specifically picked out so there would be the highest ratio of supernatural creatures to spice things up a little. He'd had his eye on quite a few appealing creatures in there.

"We'll do our best, Master!" San says enthusiastically, high voice so cute. The mage doesn't respond before the door swings open and the demons' attention is immediately glued to their food sources. Wooyoung's eyes go hungry and wide as he observes. Two men are emerging from the club entrance. The first, a man with smooth feathered wings instead of arms, the feathers reappearing up from his clawed feet, an intimidatingly ravenous look on his face as he stares at especially San.

The next slithers out and catches Wooyoung's eye immediately, slitted pupils narrowing. The thick coils of his snake half, from the waist down, is jet black, almost shimmering with blue. They look strong, and Wooyoung can't help but shudder in anticipation.

They still seem a little bit hesitant, probably can't imagine that high-level demons like them would let some lowly beasts have their way with him. Wooyoung is about to speak up and reassure them when the aura of magic in the air grows potent and overpowering, with the unmistakable magical signature of their master. The two demons are handled with invisible limbs, San letting out a surprised squeak as they're easily handled until they're bending over, eyes to the ground and barely-clothed asses facing the strangers. He knows that in this position, their eyes would be immediately drawn to the words scrawled across the small of their backs, dearly hoping to put it to use.

Master doesn't talk, but he commands some of the magical ink to congregate around the demons' necks in a shape reminiscent of a collar, clearly showing that they're owned creatures and their owner has given permission. Wooyoung sighs impatiently, about to ask someone to just touch him already before he realizes that no sound is coming out of his mouth. He tries to move and realizes he can't, giving up pretty quickly. It's annoying, but he should have realized that master wouldn't elt them have free reign. Honestly, the demons have so much power they could break the spell immediately, but no matter how annoying it is at the moment, Wooyoung trusts his master implicitly to make it better for him. And it's hot, too.

Wooyoung doesn't have any more time to think about it before someone finally touches him, the cool, dry feeling of scaly skin winding around his bare legs. Even that already makes his mouth drop open, his own tail winding around the naga's behind him. He relishes in the contact as he's dragged backwards, the creature wasting no time in wrapping his thick tail all around his body like steel. The energy is hanging in the air, so close he can almost taste it. As the naga uses his dexterous tail to drag Wooyoung's tiny shorts down, revealing nothing underneath but his soft, bare skin, Wooyoung glances over to see the harpy's claws ripping the little mesh top from San's torso, feathers scraping across his chest and nipples and making him quiver.

They meet eyes for a split second before Wooyoung is distracted again by the way he's being handled into place, ass pushed back against the opening slit in the naga's snake body. Wooyoung doesn't think he's ever fucked a snake before, and he's eager, pushing back against the two slick cocks rubbing against the dip in his spine. If he could talk right now he'd be demanding by now, but as it is he can only dangle there and take whatever this stranger decides to give him. He can still pant, mouth lolling open as the stranger behind him shoves up against his hole with no regard for the demon's possible pain. It goes in smoothly, of course, Wooyoung is made for this, pushing in gradual and slow. The man behind him hisses out a moan, reptilian as the strong snake coils drag Wooyoung's entire body up and down on his long, relatively thin cock.

Wooyoung's eyes flutter closed, humming deep in his chest at the utter relief. He's still starving, still hungering for more and more and more, but at least he's getting something. He tilts his head back and just enjoys the ride, the quiet hissing of the strange creature using him. It's obvious that he isn't attempting to make Wooyoung feel good ata ll, and that makes it even better. He's giving up his pride and agency for his master, allowing himself to be nothing but a cum dumpster and reveling in it.

The snake cock pulls out of him and Wooyoung scrunches his nose up in annoyance, craning his head in the meantime to see what's happening to San. He can feel him, of course, they're linked through space and time, but the sight is even better. San is splayed out with his stomach to the night sky, eyes hazy as he's supported by large wings under his back, the harpy jabbing into him fast and brutal. Wooyoung pouts at the sight, feeling so empty until there's pressure at his hole and he realizes that this naga has two cocks, and the pointed heads of both are pressing up against Wooyoung's tight hole.

His breath catches in his throat, horns starting to heat up again, trying to wiggle down to get the weight into him sooner. The snake coils holding him constrict, squeezing his chest hard enough to nearly hurt, pressing his erection uncomfortably hard against his stomach. The pressure around him enhances the feeling of both snake dicks shoving into him. It takes a lot for a lust-eating demon like him to really feel it, but the stretch is a lot, especially with the casual, slow but rough way the naga is fucking into him. The snake tail looping around his legs and chest constrict tighter and tighter as the creature ruts into him harder, animalistic. Wooyoung can hear the harpy muttering into San's ears, but the naga doesn't seem to be too chatty, only hissing low under his breath.

Wooyoung doesn't really need to breathe much even in his human form, but the restriction of his lungs is still getting to his head, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy as his insides are pushed out to make room for this stranger's cock. He almost feels like he's about to pass out, desperately clenching, trying his hardest to milk the cocks inside him dry. It must work at least a little, with the way the naga's entire body clenches around him and his dicks jolt and twitch, starting out slow before two streams of cum go off inside of him. Wooyoung's jaw drops open, the free tip of his tail swishing quickly as his eyes burn red, euphoria of finally getting fed at least a little lighting up his senses.

He's only a little bit satisfied, still wanting so bad in both his body and insides, but of course this stranger doesn't care, just uncoils from around him with another hiss, cocks slipping out of him one after another with a squelch. Wooyoung falls to the ground with a huff, legs a little weak as he blinks up at the dark night sky. The naga pushes him over onto his stomach on the concrete, laughing as the tip of his tail traces over the tattoo still on his back, ghosting over the cum steadily leaking out of his hole before the sound of scales sliding across concrete recedes.

  
  


Wooyoung breathes in long and shaky, tilting his head to the side. San is still getting fucked hard and fast, eyes rolled back in his head and long, thin tongue hanging out, horns glowing dimly. the harpy's wings hold him up so nicely, rubbing over his skin on every thrust. the harpy's voice goes high, words slurring into more animalistic little screeches as he uses San like a ragdoll. Wooyoung blinks lazily, feeling boneless as he watches constantly. Soon, San gets the same treatment as him, pumped full of energy, shuddering and lighting up red before the man finishes with him, pulling away satisfied and dropping San back unceremoniously to the ground.

Wooyoung grins as San's head lolls to the side and makes eye contact, eyes lidded.``Mmm, that was a nice snack," Wooyoung says, tail pricking up when he relizes his voice can be heard again. San's leg is shifted, obviously testing out the way it feels.

He musters a lazy grin at Wooyoung and glances around. "Did you like that, Master? We looked good, right?"

There's no answer, and San pouts. Wooyoung kinda expected that, though, there's no way that master or the two of them would be satisfied with just one round. He’s already starting to itch for more, the edge of the gnawing hunger inside of him just taken off a little but in no way sated. He reaches out, San meeting his hand in the middle to brush their fingers together.

The moment of silent companionship doesn't last long before the door to the club opens again, both the demon's gazes snapping to who they'll service next. Oh, fuck. Wooyoung already knows this will be quite the ride. The three creatures emerging, laughing and joking with each other are obviously friends. The quietest is a tall, broad man with spiral horns close to his head, skin tinted a dark blue to match the scales merging into clawed hands and feet. Dragon hybrids aren't too common anymore, and though this one is clearly not too high level from the absence of wings, Wooyoung is still excited. The second man looks almost like a werewolf, with the fur and loping gait, but his fur is singed with red, eyes burning with flame and a small bit of it running down his shoulder. 

But the third man is the one that stands out the most. Size is the obvious thing to point out, towering over a foot taller than the others, head almost brushing the club door that is tall enough for any creature. He's a centaur, shirtless as most centaurs stay, chest sculpted with muscle. The horse body seamlessly melded under his stomach is just as large. All three of them are staring hungirly at the demons, lying in two small heaps on the ground, pliant and ready for their next person to use them. The two smaller creatures look at each other and grin, looking up at their centaur friend at the same time.

Wooyoung's got quite a bit of his energy back, but he still doesn't move, blinking lazily up at the dragon hybrid that stalks over him and looks over him like he's appraising a piece of meat. He can tell that now that there's others around, he can hear the centaur chuckling and muttering something under his breath, hoofbeats echoing against the concrete.

Wooyoung's slim body is pciked up in the air, carried over and roughly shoved down with his bare knees on the concrete, right under the centaur's horse legs on the right side. He comes face-to-face with San again there, shoved under from the elft side by the hellhound. It's sweet to see his boy's familiar teary face like this, and Wooyoung leans forward, bumps their heads so their horns catch together. San blinks at him, eyes bright red. Wooyoung loves him so much, loves their little bonding activities like this. It almost feels like being back home in the abyss, warming Wooyoung's demon little heart through.

The hands on his hips shove him forward, making him moan at the pain of his knees scraping against the ground as he shoved closer to the horse’s crotch. Wooyoung eyes the centaur’s sheath, lickin ghis lips and waiting as San is pushed up closer to him as well. The hands on his ass rub appreciatively before smacking it hard, playing with him for a moment before spreading him apart and watching the cum Wooyoung can feel dripping down from him still.

The dragon's bluntly clawed fingers touch against him, not too hard, just dragging over his pink, puffy rim to watch more thick liquid spill out. He doesn't go any further, as if waiting for something, and Wooyoung realizes why when the centaur's back legs shift a little bit, long tail swishing once before his dick slowly slides out of the sheath. It keeps going, and going, and going, Wooyoung's eyes widening more and more as he watches.

Fuck, it must be almost twelve inches at least, skin mottled pink and brown and head flared out into a wide, blunt head. He hears muttering and lauging again, the centaur obviously speaking to his friends above him, but Wooyoung is too busy staring at the huge, appealing cock dangling in front of him. He glances at San, who's blinking, horns streaked through with pink. They make eye contact, gleeful and hungry, before the centaur steps forward a little.

It's a clear invitation, his heavy cock swinging forward in front of him, and Wooyoung makes the first move. He supports himself on one palm, scooting forward and wrapping his right hand around the base. Shit, his hand can barely fit around it, the flesh warm and heavy beneath his skin. It pulses, a drip of precum from the hole right in the middle of the wide, flat head. Wooyoung licks his lips and glances at San, who gets his intentions immediately.

Wooyoung keeps holding the heavy cock steady as Sannie scoots forward, the hellhound with its hands on his hips evidently letting him just fine. They maintain eye contact as San opens his mouth, his pretty pink tongue falling out of his mouth. It's long, twice as much as a human's, clever and dexterous as he drags the entire length of it right over the head, smearing the skin with a mess of precum and saliva.

Wooyoung watches attentively. It's always a treat to watch San no matter what he's doing, but especially with his mouth around a cock. He just looks so beautiful like this, especially because he loves it so much, eyes rolling up in ecstasy and drooling freely as he works his tongue up the first half of the horse dick hanging in front of his face. Wooyoung watches him and works the circle of his fist down around the half closest to the centaur's body, the dual sensation causing the centaur to clop idly.

They're just starting to get into it when San squeaks, the lower half of his body that's mostly out of sight disappearing more as he's jerked back. He stubbornly refuses to let go of the cock he's gradually wrapped his lips around, though, even as he starts shuddering and blinking a the contact behind him. Wooyoung can feel the ghost feeling through their soul connection, the sexual energy in the air feeding back between them both. The hellhound has pushed into him, and it's hot, the temperature burning enough to harm any normal human. As demons, it's no problem, lighting up San's senses from the insides.

Wooyoung pouts a little even though it can't really be seen, wiggling his ass where it's poking out from under the centaur's body. There's a low laugh behind him and Wooyoung's hips are gripped iron hard but thickly scaled claws as the dragon grabs him. He gets what he wants, feels the pointed head of dragon dick pressing against his already soaked hole. Wooyoung's hands tighten around the centaur as he's slowly entered again, feeling every single one of the multiple bumps and ridges of the dragon as he pushes in.

Shit, that's gonna be intense. San is still doing a wonderful job like he was made to take cock, rocking back against the hellhound's growing knot and sucking the tip of the cock in his mouth, suckling hungrily. Wooyoung lets the momentum of the dragon dragging out of him to lean forward and wrap as much of his mouth around as much of the base of the centaur's cock as he can, using it to take out his restless energy as he's shunted forward again. Oh yeah, he can feel every single bump that pops back into him, activating every single one of his nerves in a giant center of sensation.

Even though this trio have proven themselves to be a little bit less animalistic than their next 'customers', there's still the similarities as the dragon starts to pound hard into the warm, still-tight receptacle Wooyoung's offering him up for free. They're so base, so earnestly stlutty liket this and Wooyoung doesn't feel an ounce of shame about it, ready to happily take every cock that's offered to him and suck the life force out of them.

If he could moan right now everybody in a mile vicinity could probably hear him, but he can't so he just sloppily rubs his puffy lips on every inch of the horse cock he can reach, reveling in the salty, musky taste as another stranger rails him. Fuck, the feeling is really starting to get to him now, not just his hunger being sated but reveling in the feeling of the ridged frim flesh brushing tantalizingly over his prostate, sending tight heat through his entire body.

San takes more into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he swirls his tongue around the flesh in his mouth. Wooyoung slides his mouth down as well, until they meet in the middle, lips sloppily smushing together. It's gross and he loves that, so much, loves the way he can lick over San's messy face and warm skin below them. The dragon's style is opposite to the snake before, quick jabs that scrape across all of his insides with a nearly painful edge.

The centaur can't thrust forward with his lower body, but the demons are making up for that with how enthusiastic they are, massaging the flesh with their lips and tongues and licking up every sticky string of precum he lets out. It doesn't take too long before the centaur moves his legs to shift himself slightly forward and back, leaking more and more until he's shoving the tip into San's waiting mouth, the demon's entire body glowing slightly with crimson energy as he opens his mouth wide.

The centaur spills like a faucet, filling up San's mouth too fast for him to swallow, starting to leak out onto the concrete. Wooyoung gently pushes San away and takes his place, vibrating with triumph as raw sexual energy pours into him, filling up his stomach as fast as he can swallow, desperately mouthing further around the spurting horse cock. It stops a little too soon, but he can't really complain, licking his messy, white-covered lips and letting himself be dragged back onto the dragon's throbbing cock, filled on the other end shortly after. Oh, oh, it's hot, just as hot as the knot working its way into San's body is, burning him up and directly adding to the heat in his gut in a tangible way.

His gaze land on San's hands, scrabbling desperately on the loose concrete pieces on the ground, head tossing back and forth desperately as he really feels the hot length sheathed all the way inside of his body. He's so, so, pretty like this, tears slowly collecting on his eyelashes, the tiny bits of torn scrap fabric that's all that's left of his shirt clinging to his torso. He can see the direct moment when the werewolf knots him, just shoves inside and forces a place inside to fit himself, filling him through with even more energy.

A sweet little smile spreads across San’s face as his hunger is assuaged more, looking out of place with the mess of spit and cum smeared across his face and entire body. Wooyoung gets more intensely hungry, but San needs much more before he's satisfied, eyes already bright and wanting for more.

The centaur's spent dick has already receded back into its sheath, and Wooyoung already misses it just a little bit. The dragon has been idly grinding up into him, stirring up the absolute mess inside of him. It feels better than it has any right to, just pushing more energy into his body, making him stronger and stronger.

The centaur slowly backs up, walking backwards and leaning down to indulgently pat both of their heads once before leaving without even a thank you. Wooyoung doesn't mind, though, because now he gets a clear view of San's body bent down and pulled back, the large hellhound slowly grinding his knot still inside of him.

The dragon is casually groping Wooyoung's ass, playing with him and watching the cum squeeze out around his cock still filling him up. It lasts a little bit until the hellhound grunts and pulls out with an audible pop, unceremoniously dropping San down to the ground in a wet heap. Right after that the dragon does the same to Wooyoung, dragging out slowly, the feeling sending a little spark through his body as it catches against his prostate.

His own body's pleasure is never a priority when he's hungry, the feeling of being fed totally overwhelming anything his human form could make. But now that he's almost full, he's craving it, becoming aware of his rock hard human cock twitching against his stomach. He catches himself on his hands as the dragon hybrid drops him, smacking his ass hard enough to nearly make him fall down before walking off, the sound of the door definitively closing behind him.

Wooyoung breathes in hard, head spinning with power. Fuck, he's starting to feel his skin really buzzing, tail uncontrollably swishing through the air. He's been content to obey, sit back and used, but now he wants a little more, do something for himself. San is limp against the ground, eyes closed, a faint glow showing through the thin skin of his eyelids, slowly rising chest the only indication of his consciousness.

Wooyoung drags himself over, flopping his body over San's torso, nuzzling into his damp skin. "Sannie~" he singsongs, glad to have his voice back. "You having fun?"

San groggily rolls over and wraps his arms around Wooyoung's back, sliding under the couple scraps of his shirt still on him. "Feel so nice, Woo," he breathes, voice low and rough even without use.

"I'm glad, baby," Master's voice echoes deep in their ears. Wooyoung shivers, blood heating up even more from his beloved's deep voice. His hole clenches weakly, already not even able to easily close all the way, a mess of cum from different people dripping out of him.

"Do we look good?" he asks breathily, throwing a leg over San's bare thigh.

Master chuckles as Wooyoung starts to grind up against his demon mate, moaning quietly as his own cock gets a little bit of contact for the first time in this long night. "Don't fish for compliments, you know you both look absolutely delectable. Gods, Sannie, I love your lips like this. And Wooyoung, you know what you can really do, right?"

Wooyoung sticks out his bottom lip in a little pout, looking down at San's eyes now bright and open, staring back at him as he gently starts to move his hips back against Wooyoung. "Alright, i'll cry for you next time, master, i'll make sure," he says, whining every time he presses his plump little cock against San's firm, slick thigh, slicking through the cum sliding down his skin.

"Mhm. I'll be watching," Master says, voice so fond and entranced.

"Ahh,Ii love this so much,” San whines suddenly, fluidly grinding his hips into Wooyoung's own thick thigh now.

Master just hums indulgently and then goes quiet again. Wooyoung grits his teeth, humping desperately against San's body as his tail whips around, lazily chasing his own pleaseure. he wants to keep going with that, but fuck, he's still a little bit hungry.

He doesn't have to wait for more food for long, though, because the door handle is rattling again. Except, this time there's almost a vibration in the ground, and Wooyoung knows he's in for a ton. San raises his head as well, that excited light still on his face.

And then the door opens and Wooyoung looks over. Oh, fuck, that's a full-grown orc, nearly seven feet high, thick leather skin and wide frame. And they keep coming, pouring through the door. Orc packs are pretty inseparable, and there's five or six of them right here, a whole wall of thick muscle and fat. They're in the best kind of trouble.

This time, Wooyoung doesn't need to put in any effort to get himself to crying level. The orcs are more no-nonsense than even all the others so far, wasting absolutely no time in manhandling the two demons' used and limp bodies with total ease. And they're not in any way gentle, either, lifting Wooyoung in the air with his front facing the night sky and shoving nonchalantly into his ass, the huge bulbous cock an actual stretch even after everything. He doesn't have any time to relish in it before there's another thick dick shoved into his throat, sputtering wildly around it.

This is the true definition of use, body completely treated like an inconsequential ragdoll on both ends, being leveraged helplessly in the air, eyes tearing up quickly. It's like there's nothing around him but dick, in his ass, his mouth, shoved into one of his limp palms. He tries his best to keep up, actually having trouble for the first time in a long time and loving it. He can feel the feedback of he same thing happening to San, and they probably can be seen for dozens of feet away with how brightly they're glowing, brimming full of energy.

All the sensation is starting to be overwhelming, just one huge mash of blanking his brain out until he can do nothing but pant and drool all over himself, methodically jerking off the orc cock in his hand. And when they cum it covers him entirely, shooting straight into his stomach on both ends, covering his hand and body. Fuck, he's overfull now, bloated and satisfied, barely aware of his surroundings with the energy coma he's sinking into.

And when they're done with him, he's discarded again like the filthy little whore he is, in a heap on the ground completely soaked through, belly extended a little bit with the sheer amount of cum inside of him. He's expecting a little bit of a break again, excited to talk to Master, but he's got barely enough time to reach out and touch tails with San before the door is opening again already.

That was quick, and Wooyoung is already totally sated. but he'll still gladly take it, especially since he knows Master will be there at home to really take care of him like he should. He doesn't even bother to raise his head, content to just lay back and let them do whatever he wants to them. Completely unexpectedly, there's a hand caressing gently across his cheek. Not a mockery of it, not a callous attempt at foreplay, but a sweet, soft touch. Wooyoung cracks his eyes open to see an ethereally gorgeous man, with jet black hair and eyes, sleek and sharp but still welcoming in a way.

He can feel immediately that this man is not someone to trifle with, can feel the power radiating from inside his body. but he doesn't feel any malicious intent, and besides, it's not like many things could harm an elder demon like him. So he just blinks up at him, looks over at the way San is nuzzling up into the warm touch. He'd be curious about what this man, obviously competent and clad in a crisp black suit, is doing in a seedy club like this, what he's going to do to them, but he's too lazy and sated to care right now.

So he just waits, as the man coos softly over them. "Oh, you two are so gorgeous," he says, looking over the bright glow of their horns and eyes. Wooyoung blinks, staring at him a little bit skeptically. It feels like this stranger sees everything, like he can identify all of their hopes and dreams in one look. It doesn't really bother him, some creatures can genuinely do things like that, but he'll have to be a little more attentive.

"You must love your master dearly, huh," the stranger says, and San makes a little noise of acknowledgement to the right. At the reminder, Wooyoung realizes that even though he is a little curious about this man, really, he just wants to go home to Master at this point. The man keeps looking over them, reaching down and ghosting a hand over Wooyoung's ignored, achingly hard wet cock resting against his stomach. The contact makes his body twitch, and it certainly doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, darling," he murmurs, hands dancing over the both of them at the same time. Then Wooyoung sees the shadows curling out from his form, indiscernible shape and texture, like darkness accumulated under his control. There's dozens of them, all originating from a growing mass of black shadow at the man's back. Slowly, gently, Wooyoung is lifted up in the air by the shadow tentacles around his limbs and torso, wincing at the feeling of cum sloughing off his limp body.

He's being held so sturdily, San directly across him looking like a soaked kitten, yet the shadows feel like nothing against his skin. It's strangely freeing. The man really is gorgeous, teeth a little bit too sharp when he smiles. He doesn't move to take off any of his own clothes or anything, just stares intensely at both demons. He uses his human arms and hands to wrap around each of the demon's cocks, fingers slipping through the wetness easily as he just pumps his first up and down them, rubbing a thumb along the underside of the head. Even just that shoves Wooyoung into the throes of a different type of pleasure than before, soft and warm and all-encompassing, tingling through his body before concentrating back into the pit in his stomach.

It seems that master is still attentively watching, because even though words still won't form, San's desperate whines can now be heard, little aborted whiny noises as the stranger fists his wet little cock. He cums first, locks up and glows ligke a lightning bug as he spills all over the stranger's long fingers. It doesn't take Wooyoung long to follow him, especially with their connected senses and how long he's been itching for this. It's so fucking satisfiying, the direct orgasm wahsing over him instead of the simmer of pleasure that hes been caught up in for hours.

It drains some of the physical energy out of his body,though he’s still full of magical energy. As he slumps backwards into the tentacles holding him up, more appear. The man is still just content to watch as his tentacles slide into Wooyoung's body in one move, the feeling so different inside of him. It's completely malleable and flexible, for one, absolutely no restrictions on the way it can move. and it's not focused on fucking him, or on the man's own pleasure like all the others, but balling up into a small round shape and moving around inside of him. The second it finds his prostate it stays, dragging agonizingly slow over him.

There's tears back in Wooyoung's eyes at how intense it is, not a side effect of getting fucked but a concentrated attack. He can blurrily see San thrashing slightly in the tentacles’ hold, getting the same treatment as him. He can see the filthy way cum is pouring out of him at each stretch of the tentacles, the distinct thick shape barely visible through his stomach. It makes his breath catch in his throat, blinking hard as the feeling burns in the pit of his stomach. It's so intense, taking over his entire brain like feeding doesn't.

And then the stranger's tentacles fit over his cock as well, creating smooth, ribbed tunnel, undulating over his entire length without letting up. It's like he's being prposefully milked, another orgasm pulled out of him too quickly, rushing through his brain and leaving him thoughtless and exhausted for the first time that day. He can barely keep himself awake long enough to listen to listen to San's melodic moans, watching his demon mate thrash and cum again, worked over by those dexterous tentacles.

The energy and effort starts to get to him, letting himself drift off easily knowing that his master is watching and will keep him safe.

*

Wooyoung stirs awake an indeterminable amount of time alter, nose buried in the short hair at the back of San's neck. He knows, right away, that his master if here, comfort washing over him in a wave. He's clean, dressed in loose casual clothes, blinking awake at the handsome young man staring down at him fondly and stroking his hair. He can't help the huge grin that breaks across his face. "Ah, Jongho," he sighs, wrapping his arms further around San and reaching out to include the mage as well. "Mmm, how'd you like the show?"

Jongho chuckles and reaches down to kiss his forehead, pushing his hair back from his face. "Very impressive. you hit a new record , didn't you, you little menace?" Wooyoung giggles and pushes up into his hand, satisfied and glowing from the inside out in every sense. "And I see you met Seonghwa."

"Seonghwa?" Wooyoung says, mulling over the events that just happened. There's only one person who was notable enough to remember, the memories of that last encounter still following him. "Oh, you know him? And you didn't tell?" he asks, a slight pout on his lips.

Jongho just smiles and shushes him gently, but his eyes are twinkling. Oh, he must have a fun idea. There’s truly not a better human in the universe Wooyoung could have better chosen to bind himself to. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
